


You are a de Rolo

by LadyAmphy



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: Cassandra looked at Kashaw, a man so confident and assured, as his face fell and drained of colour. Her hand begins to shake as the realness of the situation sets in. A man married to a death goddess, who she assumes has dealt with death everyday, looking decidedly scared at the prospect of someone he knows being dead.





	

Cassandra was walking down the hall on the way to meeting room on the second floor. Her brother and his companions had just returned from what their most recent foolhardy quest to defeat the conclave.

 

"Fucking half elves", a familiar voice rang out from behind her, coming from one of the guest quarters. She turned her heel and headed toward the door in which it came from.

  
Now standing outside the door she could hear the rants and ravings of a familiar cleric.

  
"Brother Kashaw, what in the world is going on? May I remind you that it is unbecoming of a man of your station to feel the need to express himself in that matter" She called out, opening the door to the room. What greeted her was Kashaw Vesh pacing up and down the room, spear out.

  
"My lady I apologise for my apparent rudeness,” Kash turns, hand still on his spears as he nods his head towards her “but under the circumstances I feel like I'm entirely justified"

  
"How so?"

  
"Were you aware that your brother and his group of fuc - pardon me - assholes set me a task to collect a contact from the Slayers Take to help deal with the white dragon?"

"Yes, of course but..."

  
"Well apparently they went and killed it, without me mind. You don’t want to know, Kiddo" Cass smiled at the familiar term Kash had assigned her, what it was all of three weeks ago. Was it really only that long? "..How long it took me to convince Vanessa it was worth it. Not to mention the travel time it took me to get back here. And then they had the gall to knock on my door this morning, and inform me that my services are no longer needed."

  
"Kash, I understand, believe me...." Cassandra began, but the man was on a roll was not going to stop.

  
"Like I'm glad that Keyleth and the others aren't dead, but come on, of the plan changed they should have done the decent thing and let me know. But no, this is Vox Machina who from what I have witnessed never has an actual plan that actually works. What was so important that made them do it?"

  
"My Brother Died"

  
Cassandra looked at Kashaw, a man so confident and assured, as his face fell and drained of colour. Her hand begins to shake as the realness of the situation sets in. A man married to a death goddess, who she assumes has dealt with death everyday, looking decidedly scared at the prospect of someone he knows being dead.

  
"Kiddo" and with that one word Cassandra lets the tears fall down her face.

  
"I mean it wasn't fighting the dragon, it was someone – or something - else, I still don't know what happened. And he is fine. Pike revived him. And then they were back for all of 2 days before Percy told me that they were going to fight the dragon. He had only just been brought back and then he felt like he needed to leave again. To leave me." Cassandra voice begins to crack, and Kash grabs her hand, "I can't do this, I can't bear to lose him. Did you know in the time that Whitestone was freed; I had him for 2 weeks before they need to report back to Emon. And as soon as he was back there, this dragon shit was stirred up. I have had him back for about 2 months and I can't... Kashaw how can I do it?" The tears have begun to stream down her face. Kashaw moves both hands to either side of Cassandra's face, and wipes the tears from her face. For the first time he sees the little girl who grew up way to fast. “I mean I’m still only a child, thrust into the world of politics way to soon.”

  
"You can't" her eyes drop and she tries to back away, but his hands hold her in place, face looking foreign with a fond smile, something she had only thought was reserved for Zahra and Keyleth.

  
"Not alone anyway. You currently have the most brilliant minds in all of Tal’dorei advising you. And I promise to you now that if anything happens to those Fuckers Vox Machina, I will stay by your side. I won't speak for Z, but I believe that she would feel the same. You've grown on us Cassandra de Rolo. You are strong, smart and a worthy ruler"

  
"But…"

  
"No buts. The people follow you not just because you are a de Rolo, but because you continue to inspire hope."

  
Cassandra's tears stream down her now slightly relieved face. Kashaw wipes them away and drops his hands as a devilish look appears on his face.

"And if you ever need to, guilt your brother as often as possible" he is greeted with a small smile "It is ok to act your age once in a while"

Cassandra puts her arms around Kash's waist and gives a quick squeeze, before stepping back and fixing herself up. "Thank you, Brother Kashaw I will keep that in mind. I might need to call upon your service to get though his thick skull"

  
"Your word is my command Kiddo. By your leave, I need to go and find Z and have a strong drink." Cassandra nods as Kash leaves his room.

She sits on the bed for a few more minutes before she heads in the direction the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of happy with this. I spent much more time on the follow up story. But i wanted to get this out there because I like the idea that Kash has become important to Cass in the time that her brother has been away, and I felt she needed to tell someone who wasn't there that her brother had died, if only to have it finally seem real to her.


End file.
